


Falling in Love

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: halloween week // 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, Idiot boys i love, Jumping from Trees, Leaf piles, M/M, Trees, pure fluff, this was very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: City boys don't know leave piles the way country boys do





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> it's like 3 minutes to midnight give me a break. I got it done, didn't I?
> 
> day 3 prompt: Leaf Piles/”You just gotta do it”

“I’m from the city, Harles. You can’t just expect me to be okay with you dragging me to the middle-of-nowhere Tennessee just for the ‘fall experience.’” 

“Peter, you’ve never jumped in a true leaf pile. I’m convinced you never had a childhood.”

“I’ve jumped in leaf piles, Harley,” Peter said. 

Harley just grinned. “Not like this.”

He had brought them all the way to Rose Hill, Tennessee to… jump in a leaf pile. Peter loved his boyfriend, he really did, but this was too much.

“C’mon, doll! We have to do it right!”

The leaf pile next to Harley was bigger than any he’d ever seen. “I don’t even know how I’m supposed to jump into that.”

“Oh! I’ll give you a boost. Just get up on that tree branch-”

“On what?”

To his credit, Harley did not look at him like he was stupid. Only like he was missing something, which to be fair, he was. “You didn’t think you could jump into this from the ground did you?”

“I’ve never done anything like this before!” Peter huffed. “Fine, okay, give me a boost.”

Harley hoisted Peter up onto a branch a little ways above the ground. “You just gotta do it, honey. Jump!”

He did. 

The leaves billowed up around him, flying into the air with an unexplainable elegance. His laughter echoed through them mixing with Harley’s, swirling to meet the sky. Golden sun lit up the area better than any spotlight.

It was a picture perfect day for a picture perfect pair.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
